One Minute
by SpookyChild
Summary: A Marble Hornets fanfiction. Based on Entry #38. Walking through the woods is the worst kind of date ever. Jay is annoyed. Alex is oblivious.


Author's Notes: This is based off of Entry #38, so if you haven't watched that yet, I would suggest you go and do that first before reading.

* * *

><p>"This is so <em>stupid<em>," Jay muttered to himself. And it really was. Clambering after Alex through whatever woods the other boy had decided to drag him to that day in the middle of Bum-Fucking Nowheresville Alabama wasn't really what Jay thought of as being a good time. "This is the worst date ever."

Alex ignored him, as usual. All they seemed to do now was fight. Jay couldn't even remember the last time Alex had smacked his ass, or, better yet, even _looked_ at his ass. But then again, Jay couldn't remember much at all, nowadays. Slender Man kind of did that to a person. However, Jay had only agreed to come to these woods with Alex on the off-chance that he'd be getting fucked six ways from Sunday in the middle of said woods.

Right now, though, he was just bored.

"It's getting dark, Alex," Jay whined. "Though I have no idea where we are." He knew he was starting to sound like a bitch, but he kind of didn't care.

"We're almost there." Alex's flat tone drifted back to him, almost condescendingly. He knew that tone, it basically meant _'Calm down, kitten. Don't get your panties in a bunch.'_ Jay sighed.

"Do you want me to take the camera?"

"Yeah."

Alex handed the camera to him, and started walking again. And ignoring him. Jay resisted the urge to throw the camera at the back of his stupid head.

"So where is _there_?" Jay asked, a little sarcastically. His fantasy of Alex pushing him up against a birch tree and ravishing him was slowly fading, and he was cold and tired and bored, and all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and watch Jeopardy.

Alex cocked his head to the side a little bit, but didn't answer. Instead, he asked, "How much do you know about this area?"

"Nothing," Jay snapped. Alex seemed to not notice his annoyance (or perhaps he didn't care, Jay wasn't so sure about them anymore) and continued.

"When I first moved here, I remember hearing a story, that back in the 1800's they thought this place was blessed because everything would grow so fast. They would take their worst criminals, murderers and child molesters and they would put them on trial before God out here. They would tie them up to the trees and the idea was that they would get stretched out, kind of like a rack. They never fed or gave them water though, so they would just die of dehydration."

Well, he was definitely not getting laid tonight. "Why are you telling me this?" Jay sighed. Murderers and child molesters were kind of a boner kill.

"They never cut down the bodies." Alex was quiet for a minute, and Jay shivered ever so slightly. "They would just burn the whole tree with them still on it. They stopped doing it, though, after the kid went missing... and he finally turned up in the area where they would do the trials."

_What kid?_ Jay wanted to ask, but it seemed like something he should already know, so he remained quiet. Alex was staring off into the trees, looking like a psychopath, and Jay confirmed his earlier thought: this really was the worst date ever.

"He had been dismembered and strung up." Alex seemed to be finished talking, finally. Jay rolled his eyes and tried to shake the feeling that they were being watched; he had felt a slight ringing in his ears for the past ten minutes, and it was slowly getting worst the deeper into the woods they went.

"So is this why we're out here?" Jay asked, in his best Bitch-Please voice. "To look at trees, and tell spooky ghost stories?"

Alex gave him a funny little look, and, _oh_. That was definitely Alex's sexy face. It really wasn't much different than his normal face, but Jay could tell the difference, because Alex used to spend a lot of time looking at Jay with his sexy face.

"Come here," Alex said lightly, gesturing with his head and moving off into the trees.

"What?" Jay replied, almost breathlessly. He felt _giddy_, for fuck's sake.

"Just come here." Alex's voice drifted back to him, and Jay could recognize the flirtation in it _anywhere_. He was definitely getting his swag on tonight, and he didn't even mind that it would be in the middle of a Slender Man infested woods in Bum-Fucking Nowheresville Alabama.

"Wait, hold on a second," Jay tittered, attempting to strip his jacket off and shimmy out of his pants at the same time. He tossed the camera onto the ground in a rush to try and take his shoes off. "Uh, there's only about a minute left on this tape. I need to change it real quick."

Alex smirked at him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I think a minute is all we need."

That charming fucker.


End file.
